Redemption of the lost
by The Uchiha Writer
Summary: Team Taka is a squad of vampire hunters, going from town to town on a quest to help rid the world of the mad creatures known as Vampires. One morning Karin and Suigetsu return to their lodging with fateful news; Sasuke has been bitten. NOT slash. Hinted KarinxSuigetsu. Please Review if you would like to read more
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I had this idea where Team Taka was a team of vampire hunters and they would go from town to town, accepting jobs and making a living that way.  
This story is spun off of that idea.  
I kind of have an idea of where this is going, but I haven't sat down to write more than the first chapter, so please bear with me _*laughs*._

**I do not own the rights to NARUTO and I only wish I owned the rights to Sasuke (T.T)**

**This is NOT a yaoi fic.**

I really appreciate any form of feedback, as that will play a big role on whether this becomes a writing priority or not.

Thank you

* * *

"Juugo we need your help!" the serenity of the quiet afternoon was interrupted as Suigetsu and Karin burst into the room, carefully carrying a limp body between them. "What is it?" Juugo stood and cleared off the bed quickly, not realizing that the figure was Sasuke until Karin and Suigetsu had laid him down.  
"What happened?" the bells of alarm had gone off in his head and he searched Sasuke's body for any signs of injury as Suigetsu fell back against the wall and tried to catch his breath  
"There was a riot in the streets and we were called to stop it…" he spoke in between breaths and Karin grabbed the sack that Suigetsu was holding, beginning to dig through it frantically as she searched for some item "He's been bitten Juugo" she finished Suigetsu's sentence as she found the item she had been looking for; the new medical kit that had sent them into town in the first place.  
"_Bitten_?" Juugo echoed Karin's words with shock as he pried the kit from her hands, opening it swiftly and then kneeling beside her so he could address the situation. "Thank you" she breathed the words as she slumped against Suigetsu's knee, her head back and her eyes closed. They had run all the way from the town, desperate to make it back to where Sasuke could get proper medical attention and though she was in good physical condition, carrying Sasuke's additional weight had been a strain.

"Yeah…it just happened so fast, you know?" Suigetsu sounded disturbed as he began to ramble and Juugo tuned him out, focusing on the task ahead as he carefully peeled Sasuke's high collar back and reached for a towel that he could use to wipe the drying blood away. The puncture wounds weren't too deep, but that didn't mean anything…Sasuke was still in danger.

Sasuke stirred as Juugo touched him and Karin looked up from her rest "Suigetsu…he needs to stay under" she moved to grab the anesthetic but Suigetsu reached it first, moving to sit on the side of the bed so he could administer it to their comrade "How long?" he was measuring out the dose carefully and Karin glanced to the side as she calculated "just enough for a few hours…". Suigetsu nodded and set the bottle down, cleaning a patch of skin on Sasuke's arm before cautiously inserting the needle  
"How's it coming Juugo?" he always spoke while doing something potentially hazardous and Juugo bit his lip as he finished examining the wounds "We'll know in a couple of hours…"

.

.

Juugo was sitting next to the iron cage that separated Sasuke from the rest of the room, his large hands clenched tightly as he listened to the torment of his friend.

Sasuke was tossing back and forth on the mattress, beads of sweat standing out on his forehead as he struggled to breath. The virus was quickly spreading through his body and the deadly purple marks had already begun to show, creeping slowly across his skin from the puncture wounds on his neck…No medicine could help him…he had to fight it on his own, a fight that could take his life…or worse…

As he listened to the struggle of their leader, Juugo's grip tightened until his knuckles where quivering. If only he had been there. He could have done _something._ It wasn't Suigetsu's or even Karin's fault, they had been in danger too.  
It was all him, his fault. _His_ lack of foresight.  
The frustration and guilt was swirling inside of him, a constant cycle that was eating him up from the inside...Sasuke would tell him that it was okay and that everyone did things they regretted and that there was nothing to do but move on. But this time Sasuke was the one that was injured and it was all his fault.

.

.

"J-Juugo…" it was a dry whisper and Juugo looked up –Sasuke? He was about to rise from his mattress but stopped, it was against all forms of reason to go to Sasuke before the outcome had been determined; every vampire hunter knew that, but… "_Please—Juugo_…" Juugo's heart twisted and he closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of Sasuke's voice. He couldn't go. Couldn't risk putting the others in danger...

Sasuke gasped softly, a choked cry of pain escaping his lips "Please…" he was desperate, crying for a help even though he knew it wouldn't come. Not while he was fighting the poison that ran through his veins.

Juugo rose slowly, unable to ignore the plea any longer—Sasuke needed him. "What are you doing?" Suigetsu rose up on his elbow, hissing the question "you can't respond to him, _you now that_"  
He grabbed Juugo's wrist but Juugo shook him off "I have to Suigetsu, you don't understand…" Suigetsu shook his head and grabbed Juugo's hand again, this time in a firmer way "I _do _understand, I care about Sasuke too, but we can't do anything for him. It's something he's going to have to go through on his own".  
It was the truth and Juugo's shoulder's sagged as he looked up, even in the darkness he could see Sasuke's form as it shuddered in pain and his heart reached out.  
Juugo…" Sasuke's desperate plea was growing faint and Juugo swallowed "I have to Suigetsu. He…he Needs me and if I don't go to him…" he bit his lip and Suigetsu let go with a sigh, realizing that anything he said would only be ignored. "It's dangerous but…" he stopped, his gaze meeting Juugo's briefly "you already know that…" A look of appreciation softened Juugo's features and he moved forward "thank you Suigetsu"

.

.

Karin opened her eyes and sat up, yawning in the morning light as she felt around for her glasses. When she found them, she put them on and then looked around quickly "Where's Juugo?" She turned to ask Suigetsu but stopped as she located the tall figure.  
Juugo was sitting inside the cell that took up one-third of the decently sized room, his, back against the wall and his legs outstretched in a relaxed position as he seemed to doze.  
A warm glow rose through Karin's heart as she took in the gently scene so typical of Juugo's personality. The tall male was holding Sasuke's body against his, his muscular arms encircling the smaller male's torso as he gently cradled the quivering form, his large hands moving tenderly across Sasuke's forehead with a cool cloth in an effort to soothe the raging fever.

"He's been there since last night" Suigetsu spoke softly from beside her and she turned "He isn't supposed to—" the warning crossed her mind and Suigetsu shrugged "Sasuke called him and so he went…there's really no way to stop that." The words were true and Karin fell silent, unable to find any words with which to respond.

Suigetsu stood and moved towards the cage, crouching down near the door "How is he?" Juugo opened his eyes and glanced down at Sasuke, placing a hand on the pale forehead to check the temperature.  
"He still has a fever". Sasuke shivered and Juugo held him close, pulling the blankets higher. "He's burning up and yet he's so cold…" Suigetsu nodded grimly "It's all part of the process…his body is fighting off the virus but…" he paused and Juugo looked up "but—?" The white haired man shrugged and turned away, his gaze openly avoiding Juugo's. "It may be useless…" he muttered the words and Juugo stiffened  
"What are you saying Suigetsu?!" his deep voice sounded harsh and Suigetsu stood, gripping one of the enforced iron bars "Sasuke may become one of them…that virus carrier was heavily infected. Only a miracle can save him." His eyes fell on Sasuke's pale face before he turned back to Karin "Let's make breakfast…"

.

.

Juugo looked up from where he was resting against the wall as the figure on the mattress stirred in waking. "Juugo…" it was a soft call and Juugo moved forward, kneeling beside Sasuke as he gently took the outstretched hand in his. "Sasuke, you're ice cold!" It was an exclamation of surprise and Sasuke licked his dry lips, ignoring his friend's concern "I need to talk to you…" Juugo nodded as he glanced around the room, searching for another blanket. "Hold on, you need to get warm—" he stopped as Sasuke's grip suddenly tightened, turning his attention back to Sasuke as his body shook with a spasm of pain.  
"Listen to me Juugo…" Sasuke struggled to speak between breaths and Juugo leaned forward, holding Sasuke's hand between both of his and waiting expectantly for whatever it was Sasuke was going to say. "I can't…fight it off…much longer…" the burning wave of pain subsided and his grip went slack as he fell back into his pillows, breathing hard.  
" What do you mean?!" Juugo's brown eyes grew wide with alarm and Sasuke looked at him for a long time, a pain deeper than anything physical in his onyx eyes. "I'm going to become one of _them _Juugo" his voice was unnaturally hoarse and Juugo rocked back on his heels, shaking his head in shock "But it was just a carrier…how—" He spoke even as an answer crossed his mind and Sasuke bit his lip, averting his eyes as he waited for the truth to sink in.  
Reality hit like a sledgehammer and Juugo swallowed, suddenly wanting to double over "_Suigetsu and Karin were wrong_…" he whispered the words numbly and Sasuke's eyes spoke a silent apology. "  
Which is why…" he paused, wishing he could remove his hand from Juugo's before continuing, the gravity of his next sentence making it painful to be in physical contact with his friend. "Which is why I need you to kill me now…"

The words had the expected effect and Juugo jerked back, dropping Sasuke's hand as his face grew deathly pale. "Are you crazy?! I won't…can't…" he could barely form the words and Sasuke sighed "If you don't do it now, I'll need-" he stopped, seeming to choke on the word "And I don't want to face that maddening need that drives so many of them to insanity…"  
Juugo shook his head in stubborn refusal. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't…" Onyx eyes flashed angrily and he grabbed Juugo's hand, his fingernails digging into the tanned flesh with fear filled desperation "_Please _Juugo. I'm begging you. Don't make me end up like them…_don't make me want your blood_…." He was desperate and Juugo stopped, raising his gaze to meet Sasuke's  
"If blood is all you're going to need…" he paused and Sasuke turned away, shaking his head slowly "don't Juugo, _please don't" _he was pleading and yet he knew that it was in vain, he knew what Juugo was about to say, and he was terrified that he would accept.  
"Take mine."

* * *

to be continued...?  
Please Review!


	2. So be it

**AN: I realized as I was editing this that pretty much all of Juugo and Sasuke's interactions sound rather shippy. That wasn't my intention-since their relationship is a close ****_friendship_****, but if want to see it otherwise, go ahead.  
Please review! I have a lot of stories lined up to work on and your review can boost this one to the top of my priority list.**

* * *

_No. Juugo please no. Don't offer, don't look for another way out, just do it...Do what I asked for and kill me…_

Sasuke froze, his breath catching in his throat and his heart feeling as if it was going to come out of his chest, a roaring sound in his ears as Juugo's words seemed to echo in his mind like the reverberating sound of a gong.  
_Take mine. Take mine. Take mine…_  
"If you do you'll live, right?" Juugo moved forward and Sasuke pulled away, trying to put some distance between him and the overwhelming temptation to accept a foolish offer.

"No…_yes_…I will, but it won't be the same…you know that" He stopped, his gaze falling on the thick vein that was pulsing in Juugo's neck.  
"I would…need it…frequently…" It would be so easy to take it. He wouldn't have to die and Suigetsu and Karin wouldn't have to know.  
The Order could be avoided if they were convinced that he had recovered and all could remain a secret between him and his companion…he shook his head, trying to clear his mind and stop the silent voice of temptation that was whispering in the back of his head.  
_You can do it. He is offering. Taking his blood will save your life and you are not forcing him to do anything. It is of his own free will so is it not alright?  
_He didn't want to die...Nobody could truly want to die.

"Juugo…" his throat was dry and he could practically feel the blood in his mouth already "Go. Please go now…" beads of sweat were standing out on his pale skin as he croaked.  
Juugo straitened hesitantly "but Sasuke—" he started to protest but Sasuke shook his head  
"_go _Juugo" _before I accept, please…just go. _  
Finally understanding at least a small part of the desperate plea but still hesitant to leave, Juugo stood and backed away, watching as Sasuke rolled over painfully and drug himself up to sit against the nearby wall, his lips parted slightly as he panted from the effort, his eyes closed.

The cold sound of the iron door closing brought Sasuke out of his semi-conscious state and he opened his eyes opened slowly, his empty and exhausted gaze finding the ray of sun that were shining through the partially curtained window and resting on it.  
It was hopeless. All of it was hopeless. His entire life of training, his years of dedicated work for The Order…all of it was useless against the bite of a pure vampire. He was going to become one of _them. _A vampire that would be hunted down by The Order and exterminated…if he wasn't killed before that….

Under the law of The Order, no hunter—once infected-was allowed to live. No matter how skilled he had been beforehand, no matter how big the cost would be or how many lives would be lost in the task. It was the law and the law was unbreakable.

The only way to escape such a fate would be to take the blood of a human; the life-force would be enough to sustain a regular appearance but only if he fed regularly and on those they called 'vessels', special people whose life-energy was stronger than that of a normal person…Juugo was a vessel, but there was no way he was going to give in and accept Juugo's offer.  
Taking blood was painful for the giver and he wasn't going to put Juugo through that agony, not again. His friend has already been through enough.

.

.

_I can't let you die Sasuke…_Juugo was standing on the other side of the door, his hand resting on the frame of the rough-cut wood as he sunk in a deep feeling of looming despair.  
_I can't just stand back and watch them kill you. I know it's breaking the law, but you deserve more than an executioner's blade and I want to save you. Just like you saved me…_He sighed, a shuddering breath that seemed to resonate in his chest.

He had come from a small village on the outer edge of what was now called "_Le Sanguine-_Blood territory" a stretch of land completely controlled by vampires and rank with their vile stench.  
He had been a small child when the creatures first attacked, overrunning everything he held dear and feasting on the spilt blood of the villagers, only sparing his life because of the gift he had been born with.  
He could barely recall the day when he was taken prisoner, but he even now he could clearly remember the pain of their fangs in his neck as they fed on his life-force, clearly feel the warmth of his blood as it ran down his skin, and perfectly recall the chill of their crimson eyes as they watched him greedily.  
It wasn't a life he wanted to go back to; just thinking about it brought a sick fear to his stomach.  
That existence had been dark, cold, and filled with excruciating pain…but ultimately, it had been Sasuke who had set him free.

Blood territory had been on The Order's list ever since the onslaught of vampire attacks had begun, but they didn't have the forces necessary to execute such a large assault until several years later.  
By then, Sasuke had become a hunter and it had fallen to his squad to purge the land. And so his squad had stormed the outer castle, overturning the balance the vampire's claimed rights to and purging the cursed land in a river of their black blood, driving them into the inner walls of their territory in a retreat so hasty that they had been forced to leave all of their vessels behind.  
Most of the vessels died shortly afterwards, unable to survive from the prolonged drainage of their life-force, but Sasuke saved Juugo by nursing him back to health and then saved him a second time when the council of The Order had tried to pass an execution on the basis that Juugo could be conspiring with vampires.  
The argument had cost Sasuke a higher position on the council, but he hadn't let that sway his resolve.  
Instead he left his high rank and assembled a team of his own. Together they roamed the country-side, helping villages and purging cities. At least, they had been until four days ago…  
Juugo clenched his fist tightly  
but now that Sasuke's fate was hanging in the balance everything had changed…and if he couldn't think of a way to save him, Sasuke would be executed.

.

.

Karin looked up from her food as a tormented groan came from the room next door, sparing a quick glance at Suigetsu as her grip tightened on her spoon. _What was happening in there?  
"_It's going to be tonight…" Suigetsu said, answering her unspoken question in a tone more serious than any of their party had heard from him before.  
"…either he's going to make it, or we're going to have to contact The Order"  
Juugo stiffened "would you really do that?" he asked quietly  
"Juugo—" Karin began  
"If it comes down to that…we're going to have to…it's what Sasuke would have wanted" Suigetsu replied.  
"Suigetsu! Don't say it like that, Sasuke isn't _dead"_ Karin snapped  
"But if he becomes one of _them_ he practically is, don't you think?" Suigetsu countered, suddenly turning to face Juugo "Out of all of us you _know_ firsthand what the need for blood does to _them_".  
Juugo set his bowl down firmly, the cords of his neck standing out prominently as his jaw worked back and forth. "Yes. I do" he growled as he stood "But Sasuke _isn't _one of them"  
Suigetsu paused, torn between everything he had learned in The Order and everything they had built together as a team "alright…" he said quietly.  
Karin and Suigetsu resumed eating after a few seconds of silence, both of them watching as Juugo grabbed his cloak and headed towards the door. _He needed air_

"You shouldn't have said that Suigetsu" Karin said finally, breaking the silence of their meal.  
"He has to be prepared for whatever comes, especially if Sasuke loses this battle…no matter how much it hurts"  
Karin looked down at her bowl of soup, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as yet another cry sounded from the confines of the room they had placed Sasuke in.  
"We can't do anything for him?" the feeling of helplessness was terrible but Suigetsu shook his head  
"If we interfere, the virus may come back…there's no telling how he'll react if he doesn't do things for himself…but Sasuke's strong, he'll make it"  
Karin said nothing as she set her spoon down and placed her hands in her lap, the desire to cry welling up inside her. _Why had this happened?  
_"Karin."  
Suigetsu's voice cut into her thoughts as he placed his hand on hers "It's going to be okay. Either way, it _will_ work out" It was the best he could do to help her feel better—to help _himself _feel better.  
_  
_.  
.

_You have to do something Juugo…you have to do something unless you want Sasuke to die!  
_Juugo was lying on the balcony outside, one hand behind his head as he stared up at the black sky. A storm was coming, he could feel it in the air.  
_What should I do? _He mouthed the words silently as a chilly breeze began to blow _what would he do for me?_

.  
.

_How many hours had passed? How long had his body been burning?  
_The heavy door opened slowly and Juugo stepped into the room, a tray balanced in his hands as he turned and shut the door behind him.  
"Suigetsu and Karin went to take care of some trouble near the village." He reported as he walked across the room and sat down on the floor a few feet away from where Sasuke lay "they should be back before nightfall".  
Sasuke said nothing in reply as his eyes opened slowly and he turned to look at his visitor, his gaze automatically coming to rest on the pulse of the large vein in Juugo's neck with a hungry look in his dull-red eyes.  
It was right in front of him, so close he could almost taste the warmth in his mouth, almost feel the power in his veins, all he needed to do was reach out—  
"Sasuke!" Juugo grabbed Sasuke's hand and Sasuke jerked back, his eyes widening as he realized what he had been about to do…_when had he moved?_  
"_Why did you come here?" _His voice was husky as he forced himself away, fighting to keep the urge for blood under control as he turned his back to his team mate. _It was like having a glass of water placed right in front of him without his being able to drink…_  
"Because you _need _me"  
Sasuke whipped his head around at Juugo's response *_No*  
_"Juugo, I told you to _go_"_ Forget about me and just go, __**please.  
**_"Suigetsu said that if you became one of _them _tonight, he's going to summon The Order…" he stopped, trying to see if Sasuke was going to react  
"so…?" Sasuke's voice was dark and Juugo clenched his fist  
"I can't let that—"  
"I'm NOT TAKING YOUR BLOOD JUUGO!" Sasuke roared, the effort causing him to lean heavily against the floor, his vision swimming.  
"…I'm not going to make you go through that again" his voice wavered as he spoke "I'm not going to use _your life-force_ just to keep my sanity…" why _can't you understand that?  
_Juugo grabbed Sasuke's shoulders firmly, supporting Sasuke as he forced him to meet his gaze. "You could have left me to die back then, but you gave up your position on the council to save me. Do you remember what you said to me? Even when _I _thought I should die because of my connection with the Vampires."  
_No one in their right mind should want to die…  
_Sasuke nodded faintly. Yes, he remembered those words…but it was all different now…_  
_"I don't want you to die Sasuke" Juugo continued "You don't _need _to die. There are plenty of _them _out there who aren't dangerous or corrupt or killing people in order to survive, weren't _you _the one that said that it isn't the fact that they were vampires, but their plunge into insanity driven by bloodlust that makes them beasts?" He paused, anxiously waiting for an answer as his eyes darted between Sasuke's dark ones—there was nothing and Juugo resisted the urge to shout, instead lowering his voice to a tone of deep intensity.  
"Sasuke I'm offering my blood to you so you don't _have_ to face that plunge"  
Sasuke's eyes raised slowly and he swallowed, his eyes tracing the vein in Juugo's neck before meeting the soft orange eyes of his closest companion.  
"Juugo, I…" he stopped, his heart aching as he tried to reach a decision. Would it be right to take Juugo's blood? Wouldn't that turn him into a beast? But if it was given freely…no, he couldn't ask Juugo to make that sacrifice…  
His thoughts stopped as one of Juugo's hands left his shoulder and he held it out in front of Sasuke's mouth, the underside of his wrist exposed.  
"It's of my own free will" Juugo said softly—_the words of the hunter's oath_  
"My will to give my life for the cause _I_ believe in, my oath to defend the ones close to me…my duty to bring balance to the world…"  
he was reciting it quietly and Sasuke gave a faint shake of his head—as if he was too tired to resist anymore, his eyes fading from black to red, black to red as he leaned forward slowly  
"…my desire to be loyal " Juugo winced at the two pinpricks of pain in his wrist  
"…my destiny to fulfill this oath"

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
